


I Wanna Have

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is very random and intense? (i hope), you could listen to i wanna have as well bc i wrote this while playing that on loop haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: But at the end of my seasonI want to start a story with youI want to have your heart.





	I Wanna Have

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by that scene in lotj where Sunghoon was giving Sungwoon the leg crab, and i kind of just go fagsgsgsggs bc man the way Sungwoon look up then to Sunghoon was sooo cute dude i cant evenㅠㅠㅠ

Daniel closes his eyes tightly as he repeatedly watches the clip in his phone. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the rage in his heart.

 

He knows its laughable to think that every man (and woman) Sungwoon would come across would feel the same way as him. But the fact remains that Sungwoon isn't that hard to love. He knows that too well, having experienced it first hand.

 

He taps the replay icon on the phone, and the same feeling of insecurities and madness washes over him and he hates himself all over again for being like this. Its a hellish cycle, one he engages in because there's nothing else he could do to get rid of these frustrations. This and binge drinking. 

 

Sungwoon isn't his. His mind bitterly reminds him.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel's mind wanders to the lingering touches, warm gazes, intimate hugs they shared the past few days.... How much of those are true? How much of those  _can_  be true?

 

He really shouldn't be asking these questions because the other has no obligation to make those mean _something_ , but oh how much Daniel wants to know if the other's heart had wavered at some point. He's a fairly confident man, but he doesn't know why he becomes this piece of insecure shit when it comes to Sungwoon. Guess its true you always feel smaller and next to nothing when it comes to the one that matters the most. 

 

He stumbles through the dimly lit hallway that leads him to their apartment. Once he miraculously gets to the front door, he leans on it for a moment trying to get his bearings back. God he's so pissed drunk he can't even have the strength to hold himself up. It was a miracle that he was able to drink alone at some unknown bar considering his status, and it was also his luck that his manager phoned him about his whereabouts to get his drunk ass home. All in all, it was still such a  shitty day. 

 

He keys in the pass-code his mind vaguely remembers and gets it right at his fifth try. He childishly mimics the sound the device makes as it unlocks automatically, granting him entrance. He unsteadily walks inside, hands groping blindly for the switch because its too fucking dark. 

 

Once the lights are on, he unsteadily makes his way to the kitchen for some glass of water for his very parched throat. There he sees someone dressed in black shorts and gray hoodie that looks too big on him, drinking earnestly from a glass, his back facing Daniel. 

 

Sungwoon must've felt the piercing stare Daniel is giving him as he turns around and gave the other the barest hint of smile. 

 

He looks tired as well. 

 

"You smell alcohol. Did you drink alone?" Sungwoon asks, washing the glass he used and tipping it over on the cup holder.

 

Daniel nods and walks closer to where Sungwoon is. He watches silently as Sungwoon rubs his hand dry with the hand towel tied to the refrigerator, not knowing suddenly how to start a conversation with the other. 

 

"Why did you drink?" Sungwoon asks as he leans on the counter, facing Daniel.

 

Daniel shakes his head. "I don't know." 

 

"You could have been caught. You didn't think of that?"

 

Sungwoon is asking like how mother asks his child when she founds out her child has just gotten back home around 3am. Daniel knows that much is true, but Sungwoon doesn't know shit and the pain he's been keeping inside.

 

"What about you? You didn't think of anything while you're in the jungle?" Daniel casually asks. 

 

Sungwoon frowns deeply. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Can't you see when someone likes you? Are you blind? Or are you purposely doing this because you're enjoying the attention."

 

He sees Sungwoon clenching his fists, and Daniel just wants Sungwoon to punch him so hard–so he could find something solid to hate Sungwoon for and forget all these fucked up feelings and just...move on. (although he knows when Sungwoon punches him, he wouldn't hate him for it, because he knows he deserves it.) 

 

"You're drunk, let's just sleep." Sungwoon says with finality as he walks away and starts to head out.

 

Daniel grabs the other's arm and stops him from getting away. "Hyung, do you know...you're driving me crazy."

 

Sungwoon looks at him, and furrows his brows more deeply because as long as he knows, _he's_ the one driving _him_ crazy with all of what he said a while ago.

 

He didn't even know what he did wrong while filming away for the jungle. 

 

"Hyung I know you know how I feel about you. And yet..." He shakes his head. "–and yet you do this things, with them and it's driving me crazy hyung. I don't know what to do with you." He runs a hand over his face, feeling frustrated with the way he said things because its not Sungwoon's fault. It was never him. It was Daniel. And his greediness.

 

 

"I know hyung, I know very well they're just friends. And I'm also just your friend. But you do these things, you stare at me like you love me. You hug me like you don't wanna let go of me. You smile at me when you think I wasn't looking." Daniel grits his teeth, trying to control his emotions. "Hyung I just want to know if I'm the only one feeling like this. I just want to know where do I stand. Because I can't keep not being jealous when you're so far away from me and then I see you being too close with someone else—it drives me mad."

 

Sungwoon diverts his eyes away, the intensity of Daniel's gaze is too overwhelming for him. He's aware that the two of them have been flirting much more than before, but Sungwoon had contented himself with just that. Because there's just no way– _no way_ that Daniel will like him. 

 

Well, until now. 

 

"Do you..Do you like me?" 

 

Daniel lets out a mocking laugh. "I don't like you. I fucking love you." 

 

Sungwoon blushes, and to Daniel it was the prettiest sight ever. 

 

He'll make him blush even more. 

 

 

 

Daniel hurriedly let go of his tight grip on the counter to cradle Sungwoon's face and roughly pull him much closer to him, lunging at Sungwoon to kiss him breathless, like how he has been fantasizing months before. And Daniel thinks nothing compares to the real thing. 

 

This is insane, Sungwoon thinks as his hands simultaneously go around Daniel to hug him, the other aggressively melding their lips together, leaving no spot of his lips unattended. 

 

Daniel puts all of his unreleased passion, wants, and frustration in their lip-lock, breathing harshly through his nose, as he tilted Sungwoon's head for a better access. 

 

_Baby there's so much I wanna tell you_

 

Daniel suddenly pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He stared hard at Sungwoon's debauched lips, groaning low, before diving again to devour  _those_  plump pair of lips that's been driving him crazy ever since.

 

This is the kind of drug that he won't feel bad being addicted to.

 

Sungwoon feels like Daniel is kissing him too much, he could feel his lips becoming thoroughly abused as Daniel alternates on biting and sucking it, and he can't do anything because Daniel's grip on him is too tight, like he can't get enough of Sungwoon, like kissing Sungwoon is the only thing he knows. And he blushes more at the thought that Daniel must've been trying  _so_  hard to hold himself back all this time because this is wrong, wrong, wrong...

 

But a swipe of the tongue on his lips and all he could think is how this feels  _so_  right. 

 

_I think hundreds of times but still it's only you_

_If you like me too, please tell me right now_

 

They're both aware they have been playing with the fire for too long. Dancing around each other has been fun, but tonight, no more pretense, no more hiding, because this is all they want. 

 

Daniel nibbles Sungwoon's bottom lip, and he bites it, marking Sungwoon, because there is no turning back now. He might be drunk but drunk him or not, he won't change anything that happened tonight. 

 

They pulled away even though they don't want to, when they felt their lungs gasping for air, both looking dazed at what just transpired. 

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon whispers as soon as their lips leave each other. 

 

Daniel groans, "Hyung, don't say my name like that."

 

Sungwoon looks up, a daze expression on his face, and it took all of Daniel's control to not kiss him again. 

 

"You make me wanna do things to you."

 

"Go ahead then."

 

Ah fuck. Who's the drunk one between them again? 

 

"Hyung, as much as I love too, I know you're tired now."

 

Sungwoon pouted. 

 

Daniel laughs and leans down to peck him. 

 

"When I'm sober, I'll do you so good you'll forget everything except my name." Daniel whispers on his ear, kissing his right cheek.

 

Sungwoon gulps, cheeks blushing furiously at the intent behind the promise. 

 

God, they should have done this sooner. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for like spamming this tag guys
> 
> and i know that like Daniel is too sober in this but meh i dont really know how alcohol hits u hard bc i dont drink lmao thank you for wasting your time to read this trash


End file.
